


[Podfic of] He Said, He Said (Once More with Affection)

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Affectionate Insults, Avengers Tower, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Clint Barton, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Five times Clint insulted Bucky, and one time Bucky returned the sentiment.





	[Podfic of] He Said, He Said (Once More with Affection)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElloPoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Said, He Said (Once More With Affection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837343) by [ElloPoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet). 



> For Anna, who may be the #1 fan of my podfics, and for ElloPoppet, who allowed me to podfic this work.

Listen and Download Link: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FS4NCBmcxuMV8OU-Y_Ocrqfvaxs6WQf2/view?usp=sharing)

Audio Length: 00:16:18

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed the podfic, please leave a kudos or a comment, and make sure to leave a comment on ElloPoppet's fic, too!


End file.
